


Платок

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [10]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Ротгер сглотнул и затряс головой, изящно почесывая шею веревкой."Это было закономерно."
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Платок

Слегка кружилась голова — так бывает, когда потеряешь достаточно крови. Но стоять ровно Ротгер еще мог — петля на шее этой возможности немало способствовала. Укорачивать оставшиеся несколько минут своей жизни самоповешением было бы в высшей степени глупо. Отчего не насладиться последний раз морским ветром, не почувствовать запах соли, перебиваемый здесь кровью и порохом — он умирал в родной стихии.

Он прислушался к брани у шканцев. В нее включился оч-чень знакомый голос, прям-таки родной... — Ротгер размышлял об этом со старательной насмешкой, давя любое движение недобитой сентиментальности. Он демонстративно поморщился от резкого окрика рядом. Ызарги степные, даже дослушать не дают.

Так или иначе, довольное "приз" он разобрал, и оскалился зло чумазому недобитому матросу — если его девочке ходить под дриксенским флагом, то лучше и правда прежде умереть.

"Нихт" — раздается тем самым голосом, и повторяется строже и даже злее. Интересное дело...

Ротгер сглотнул и затряс головой, изящно почесывая шею веревкой. Значит, никакого "приз"? Какое благородство. Может, еще и в родной порт вернут? Ведите-ведите, уж вас там...

"Оставить" и "ветер" убедили Бешеного, что голос тот. Тот, кто видел кэцхен, не верить в них не сможет. Хорошо, если вынесет к Хексбергу. Или лучше наоборот, дальше, как можно дальше от берегов – Ротгер выбрал бы быть похороненным море. Достаться чайкам и рыбам всяко лучше, чем червякам. Ветер ожег холодом царапину, горячую от крови, и он коротко дернул щекой.

Ротгер покачивался с носка на пятку, старательно не поворачиваясь на шаги. Кто-то все ближе говорил про "месть" и про пленение. _Ему_ предлагают отомстить жесткому пленителю? Вальдес захохотал с настигающим безумством под звук пощечины. Как ни странно, по чужой щеке.

— Не говорите о том, чего не знаете, — прозвучало на более чистом талиг, чем он запомнил.

Олаф, наконец, оказался доступен уставленному вперед взору.

— Не скажу, что мне жаль, — он замер ровно напротив, очень близко. — Это было закономерно.

Палуба "Астэры" чище палубы "Северного ветра", но людей на ней осталось меньше, и сейчас не станет совсем.

Ротгер оскалился и коротко прикрыл единственный действующий глаз.

— Закономерно, — согласился он, почти не хрипя.

На гусином звали капитана, Олаф оглянулся. Кивнул. Но после поднял руку, останавливая.

Кальдмеер твердо шагнул к нему и накрыл ладонью щеку, из-за царапины теперь так похожую на его собственную.

Олаф смотрел, смотрел своим долгим, внимательным взглядом. Уж на третий раз Ротгер его понял.

Он проклял остатки своей сентиментальности, все-таки воспрянувшие под тяжелым сапогом очередной войны. Его улыбка смягчилась. И это сильнее, чем оскал, сломало что-то в глубине совсем выцветших светлых глаз, и его губ коротко коснулись чужие… Наконец, дернуло шею. Дернуло, так каких кошек он еще жив?

Вальдес успел увидеть, как Ледяной дает отмашку его шейным платком.


End file.
